Current spinal devices have disadvantages relating to their fixation to a vertebral member and their ability to be revised, or removed, after their implantation. For instance, current devices may have special contours that need to be machined into the vertebrae, or may require special machining of the vertebrae and/or special implantation instrumentation to accommodate spikes, fins, or other structures. Additionally, current spinal devices may include surfaces encouraging hard or soft tissue in-growth. This in-growth makes it difficult to revise the implant.
Similarly, the associated revision instruments and methods have a number of disadvantages relating to their complexity or to their suitability for use in more sensitive areas of the spine. For instance, some revision systems require the use of many different instruments and devices to prepare the disc space and properly remove the device. Further, some revision systems rely on impacting, or hammering, away the in-growth on the implant. Such impaction techniques may be suitable in certain areas of the spine, but are not as desirable in other areas of the spine where the proximity of the spinal cord and nerve roots would favor more delicate procedures.